There is conventionally known an image forming apparatus provided with two operation modes: a normal operation mode in which print processing is executed and a sleep mode (low power consumption mode) in which power is supplied only to a specific module such as a network interface, an operation unit, or the like so as to reduce power consumption more than in the normal operation mode (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-95750). An image forming apparatus disclosed in the above-stated document has a wireless communication unit that communicates with a wireless tag. When the apparatus enters the sleep mode and needs not search for the wireless tag, it stops power supply to the wireless communication unit for power saving.
On the other hand, when receiving a print job through the network interface or when the operation unit is operated by a user, the image forming apparatus resumes the power supply to the wireless communication unit. That is, it is highly likely that authentication of the wireless tag by the user is performed when the print job is received or when the operation unit is operated, and, thus, the image forming apparatus activates the wireless communication unit to search for the wireless tag.